


Crick in the neck

by Irrlich



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Autofellatio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlich/pseuds/Irrlich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Someone bent to give themselves a blow job, while someone else penetrates them, whether with their cock or something else. Any pairing, any level of consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crick in the neck

**Author's Note:**

> No beta or britpicker. If you see anything that could be worded better, please let me know.  
> I tried to keep the anatomy as correct as possible, but correct me if I got anything wrong.

Crick in the neck

Sherlock sat in the middle of the bed, his long limbs sprawled out before him. Occasionally he stretched and flexed his legs to alleviate the ache in his knees.  
John settled behind him, framing Sherlock's buttocks with his knees and Sherlock heard the cap of the muscle soothener open with a pop. A sharp minty smell filled the room and Sherlock's body slumped forward as John began to spread the cool tingling cream over the detective's neck and shoulders. Sherlock let out a soft moan and his shoulders sagged as warmth wrapped itself around his aching muscles, aided by John's gentle massage.  
Almost of its own volition, a pale hand wrapped itself around his half-hard cock, stroking it languidly back to full hardness as he reminiscented the earlier events.

~°

John had positioned him with his back against the headboard, upside down. The rolled up cushion under his shoulders did nothing to alleviate the burning strain in his neck and shoulders.  
His own long legs blocked much of his peripheral vision, so Sherlock opted for glaring straight up at John. If he tilted his head just a bit down he would stare straight into his urethra. The sight made him a bit queasy so he kept his gaze averted. Scowling at the flushing doctor was a much preferred activity.

"I severely doubt that this fantasy of yours will entertain me much longer." Sherlock admonished. "I you wish to see it fulfilled it is imperative that you act soon." To add some weight to his threat Sherlock straightened his spine slightly as though he was planning to get up. This proved sufficient to spur the doctor into action.

John crawled closer and stroked Sherlock's smooth thighs. His touch was gentle but firm, and he pushed Sherlock back into the previous position.  
"Can you not even summon the patience to let me admire the view?" He asked, before bowing his head to capture Sherlock's answer from his lips. The short soft hair brushed his stomach and his abdominal muscles clenched at the ticklish sensation. 

With one hand John cradled Sherlock's head to deepen the kiss while he grasped the lubricant with his left hand and popped it open. Sherlock let his hands slide from his own ass to dangle over John's shoulders. In this position there was barely any need to spread himself open any further.  
A full body shiver wracked through him as the cold fluid dripped onto his sensitive anus. John's hand immediately shifted to Sherlock's arm, kneading his bicep as he stabilized him. Sherlock's pucker contracted and spasmed as though it was gasping for breath, and the cool liquid slipped quickly into his anal canal.  
Satisfied with the quantity John dropped the tube and let his finger circle the pucker before slowly dipping in. Sherlock sucked John's tongue into his mouth, feeling the smooth muscle brush against his tongue, before releasing it again, mimicking the movement of John's fingers. 

As John scissored a second finger into him, Sherlock was distracted by an odd sensation against his cock. He opened his eyes and tilted his head so that he could look around John's head. A mirthful snort escaped him as he caught sight of his engorged flesh rubbing against John's ear to the motion of John's fingering.  
John glanced at the offending penis and with a mischievous grin he turned to the offending flesh and slowly sucked it into his mouth. His tongue lapped around the swollen head and Sherlock gave a despairing whine as the pressure just wasn't enough. John's soft tickling hair against his legs just worsened the situation.  
He tried pulling John closer, both with his arms and legs, but the man just wouldn't budge.

Finally John eased off, pulling his fingers out slowly and withdrew with a soft peck on Sherlock's lips. He could feel his face radiating with heat as he glanced up at John, his own thick cock partially obstructing the view. John's face looked just as pinched and needy as the detective felt. His balls clenched as he watched the doctor quickly stroke some lube over his hard penis.  
The scent of his own arousal hit him and a small drop of precome glistened briefly at the tip of his penis before dropping down. Time slowed as Sherlock watched the drop descend down to his lips, staying connected as long as possible to the head of his cock. As soon as the drop touched his lips he instinctively lapped it up tasting the sharp salty flavour. Above him he could hear John's breath catch.

Wasting no more time John moved forward and placed his own cock, shorter but thicker than Sherlock's between the two while dunes that were Sherlock's ass. Holding Sherlock's body steady he slowly rubbed his prick over the pucker teasing the maddening detective. The droplets of precome kept forming on the tip of Sherlock's cock, dropping down when gravity compelled them.

It was when John guided his cock down to rut against Sherlock's perineum, nudging against his softly furred balls that the detective finally burst out. "John, either you fuck me right now, or not. But cease this maddening frottage!"  
A pitched and breathless giggle escaped John before he replied."At your command." And with that he began feeding his penis into Sherlock's hole.

Sherlock instinctively tried to clench but the pose kept him too spread for his muscles to respond leaving him with the surreal feeling of being stretched too wide and not enough. While he was being filled with heat his body still felt the need to grasp at something.  
John's weight slowly pushed down Sherlock's body, until his penis barely rested on his lips. If he flicked out his tongue now he would taste himself.

As John pulled back out slowly, Sherlock's body followed him, seeming to stretch up to keep them connected as long as possible. John pulled out until just the head of his cock was caught on the rim of Sherlock's anus and then he slowly pushed back in. This time Sherlock's penis ended up barely pushing past Sherlock's lips. The detective knew that the next stroke would make his cock breach his mouth.  
He swallowed thickly as he watched his own cock ascend and then descend with excruciating precision down into his waiting mouth.

The smooth firm flesh pushed past his lips and taste exploded on his tongue, sharp salt prickling his pallet. All too soon John's upward stroke pulled his cock away from him, and his lips clung to the corona before releasing it with a wet pop.  
He must have made a noise because John took pity on him and quickened the pace, binging his penis back down faster and faster. Each push drove Sherlock's cock deeper, until it barely left his mouth at all.

Sherlock suckled his own member enthusiastically, laving it with his tongue lovingly. The inverted shape wondered him, he was used to rubbing his tongue against the slit of John's cock, occasionally following the line down to dip his tongue in his foreskin. Now his tongue rubbed against the soft spongy surface of his glans, while his sensitive slit was being pushed against the ribbed roof of his mouth.  
Every so often a drop of precome would slip out and flavour would explode in his mouth. Sherlock was aware that he was making some embarrassingly excited wheezing noises, but right now he couldn't be arsed to care.

John drove into him deep and fast, his cock sliding over Sherlock's prostate every so often. Sherlock would then suck in air violently through his nose, refusing to release his cock to catch a proper breath. This in turn made John kneed Sherlock's ass, sending delicious tingles down the detective's spine. When they were not printing the half-moon marks of fingernails into Sherlock's bottom, John's hands would slip down to briefly stroke Sherlock's moist and shivering flank.

All too soon Sherlock saw John's legs begin to quiver, droplets of sweat running down like they were fleeing for the inevitable conclusion. He felt more than heard John's head hit the wall with a thump and then John froze after four shuddering short jabs. Cool wind cause by a heavy exhale skimmed over Sherlock's heated body and his balls tightened with need as warm heat filled him.

~°

Sherlock's cock jerked against his stomach at the memory and he sighed as John started nibbling his throat. The doctor's deft hands cupped Sherlock's balls and the remnants of the tingling cream warmed the flesh. Sherlock leaned back against John's chest as the doctor started stroking his penis, adding a wicked twist at the end. His balls drew up for the nth time and his breath grew short.  
"Come for me Sherlock, you've been so good" John breathed into his curls. Sherlock's abdominal muscles tightened and his orgasm overtook him. His release stung as the cum shot out of his penis. Pliant and stated he sagged against John who milked the last bit out of him with firm long strokes.

Sherlock grinned up lazily at John, who stared back at him with slight wonder. "Next time it's your turn." The detective stated, and his grin morphed into a smirk as John blanched.


End file.
